Scale of the Great War
The Scale implied regards both space, time and population; the setting ''or world ''in which the War is played out described in more prosaic and practical terms than usual. This will be cleaned up later; for now, it serves to quickly host some notes made and to provide a place for a non-linear discussion of them.18:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC)18:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC)~~ So... Ashenmoon's test header 1 Well, now... Ashenmoon's #2. I wonder... Ah, I think I understand. Do I? and Boralus, with 'units'.]] Regions - area - population - huge cities - cities - religion Strattania 110 000 1500k 0 3 brux Avalon 95 000 2500k 6 light Midlands 140 000 3000k 9 brux/light Tirisfal 120 000 3600k 1 8 light/brux Silverpine 35 000 500k 2 light Alterac 30 000 750k 1 2 chancellors Hesperia 110 000 4400k 1 10 zinine/light Arathor 100 000 3000k 1 7 light/muhar Gilneas 50 000 1500k 1 4 light/zinine Kul Tiras 30 000 1300k 1 5 mnesthes/light Zul'dare 6 000 250k 0 1 muhar Lordaeron total 800 000 24000k 2 50 brux: 4000k zinine: 4500k mnesthes: 1200k (+ benefactors) muhar: 1250k light: 13000k Below follows a list of armies and their size; the same information, more or less, is reflected in my (Ashenmoon) maps. Armies: Quel'thalas: Quel'danas: Rommath 4000 soldiers; 20 000 elves Amani; Jin'thek 30 000-50 000 warriors Zandalari; Zul'gurumo 5000 soldiers Mosstusk; Nuvazgal 20 000-30 000 warriors Firetree; Maka 10 000-15 000 warriors Shadowpine; Ha'lin 10 000-15 000 warriors Mossflayer 6 000 - 10 000 warriors Witherbark 6 000 - 10 000 warriors Strattania: Sucked dry Avalon: Might be feebly fighting for Alford, but pretty dry Midlands: Andol-loyal nobles, notably Barov 4000 soldiers Blackthorn's force of not-loyal-to-anyone ex-legionnaries 1000 soldiers Daevin's army of Alford-loyalists, notably him, witch-hunters, possibly old East Legionnaries, and most of all Fordring's men 6000 soldiers Tirisfal: Andol's army I; Andol-loyal maroons 13 000 warriors Rimtori's deathgrins 2000 warriors Balnir's alteracs 1000 soldiers Andol's army II: maroon-men 5000 warriors Silverpine Sucked dry by the Perinany Alterac Alterac City: Ramrod legion - 500 soldiers Myriad nobles - 2000 soldiers Alterac people - 2000 militia Hesperia Yarin's expedition: 500 dwarves supposedly going home West Legion: Marius, DeLuca, Augusta 5000 soldiers: dalaran, ambermill Nevezia; Dorian 2000 soldiers Pallerno and Pasata; Kaleiki 2000 soldiers Gilneans: Metellus 700 soldiers Imperial Army; Sherman, Mattheus Lordaeron: 15 000 soldiers of the original 30 000ish gathered from all over Lordaeron Perinany: 5000 soldiers Javali's army 30 000 soldiers: dalaran, hesperia. Volksturm possible. East Legion: Leo and Korgal 5000 soldiers: east legion, firezne, tarren mill Scipio's army: 2000 soldiers: andriano Notaras' army: 2000 soldiers, muharists (Septim's just-destroyed ex-army: likely less than 20 000) Arathor Katoom: Vilebranch, possibly Revantusk Unknown, 20 000 - 30 000 warriors at least, if in strength Eldengar: 2000 soldiers Gann: 5000 warriors Maret: 5000 warriors Vitalian's army: Clan Vitalian: 8000 warriors Orthodox lightists: 4000 militia Muharists: 5000 soldiers Gilneas Kruel-and-Becta's army: 20 000 fanatics Host of the South: Becta: 2000 soldiers Soben: 2000 soldiers Amondr: 1000 soldiers Henrik: 1000 soldiers Azure Legion: Aranas 3000 soldiers Weyrannem's force: 1000 soldiers Braent: Malachites, Braent-men, Kul Tirasi: 2000 soldiers Kul Tiras & the Seas Rebels: DeMeza's kul-tirasi lightists: 3000 soldiers Adai: 2000 soldiers Landing force: Seranidan: 5000 elves Esoterics: 500 soldiers Boralus' garrison: 3000 soldiers (+ 3000 militia) Half-troll elites: Iannthe, Caxagord 1000 soldiers Cobra's Fleet 21 merchants, 9 warships: 2000 sailors, 5000 soldiers Invasion Fleet 43 merchants, 7 warships: Zul'dari: 3000 sailors, 5000 soldiers Elves: 2000 soldiers Tol Barad: Ephraim: 1000 soldiers Kariel: 1000 soldiers, 20 000 - 50 000 elves Crestfall, Stormwind Expedition: Wrynn and Fenris 100 merchants, 20 warships: 6000 sailors, 16 000 soldiers merchant: 30 sailors, 60 warriors warship: 150 sailors,x5 500 warriors x8 Category:Organization